User blog:RainTheFan-Person/FangirlTale 1. The Ghost
The bright rays of dawn's sunshine shone through the massive hole in the floor. They shone through the minuscule particles of dust and fell on a girl. As the sunlight began to shine on the girl, she began to stir. "Huh... what happened here?" she said as she slowly sat up. She looked above her, then in front of her. Just as she thought that things couldn’t get any more confusing, a child popped up in front of her. "Oh, heya. Did you just fall in? My name's Rain, welcome to the Underground." The child... looked strange. He looked... ghostly. He looked... dead... The girl was shocked, but decided to talk to the ghost. "Um... Hello. I'm Lightshine. Did anyone else fall here?" "Not in a long time." said Rain. He looked incredibly bored, then looked down at Lightshine and his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you a human? "Well yeah." Lightshine replied. "What else? I'm not an adolescent!" "...what..." Rain tried to process what Lightshine had just said. When he figured it out after a few seconds, he started to get mad. "Another human? I was kinda hoping that I'd be left down here in peace without that stupid race." "Oh? If you hate humans, then what are you?" Lightshine said sarcastically. "I'm a living thing, who used to be a human. But I have now rejected that race because of what they did to me. What they still do to each other." Rain seemed to be stuck deep in thought for a second... then shook his head. "Anyway, you hanging around here forever or what?" "And how long have you been here? Seems like a while, girl." "A hundred years? A thousand? No clue. I'm dead and buried here, and I'm bored as heck, so I wanna move on. And who are you calling a girl?" Rain seemed quite angry when he said that last sentence. "Sorry, sorry," Lightshine apologised hurriedly. "And you looked like a girl so....." "Seriously- I have short- I have short flipping- hair- it’s no problem, it’s no problem, no problem, come on Rain, IT'S NO DAMN PROBLEM, SHE APOLOGISED!" Lightshine watched, bewildered, as Rain had a short internal battle, then shook his head again. "Come on, let's go into the next... part... of this area. I'm bored, I wanna see what's next." He floated off into the next room, past the gate of the Ruins. Lightshine followed him. In the next room, there was a... talking flower? "Howdy!" said the flower. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Boy, you seem kinda lost... don’t worry! I can show you how this works!" "I don’t think we should trust him..." Rain whispered to Lightshine, but she ignored him and listened to Flowey. Rain didn’t recognise Flowey for who he really was, though... "So, how does this work?" she asked. Suddenly, everything became black and white except for Lightshine and Rain's souls. Lightshine had a determination soul while Rain's... was almost purely black. The parts that weren’t black shone each of the rainbow colours in turn. "This is battle mode!" said Flowey. "That thingy there is your soul, and it’s what makes you... you! You can make it stronger by gaining LV. What's LV, you ask?" before Lightshine could ask, "Why, LOVE! You can gain LOVE by collecting friendliness pellets. Wait a tick! I just happen to have some of them on my leaves. Here!" Flowey threw them towards Lightshine. "Catch as many as you can!" Lightshine prepared to catch one while Rain was screaming not to trust him, but Lightshine didn’t listen... she caught one, and as soon as she did, her HP dropped from 20 to 1. "OW! What?" "Hahaha! YOU IDIOT! I can’t believe you are that stupid... in this world.. ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" A circle of pellets appeared around Lightshine as Rain unsuccessfully tried to charge Flowey and just phased straight through him. But... Flowey got hit by a fireball. "OWW TORIEL! YOU MADE ME HIT ANIME!" "Okay, what the flip was that." Rain phased out of the ground and floated back towards Lightshine. The person who had thrown the fireball stepped out of the shadows. Light spread over her, revealing that it was... "Oh dear! What a terrible flower! An innocent child like you shouldn't be here. Come! I will guide you through the ruins." Toriel said. Taking Lightshine's hand, they walked into the Ruins, Rain floating by Lightshine's side, trying to recognise Toriel. "Thank you," said Lightshine to Toriel. She then turned to Rain and muttered, "but I’m not a kid..." Category:Blog posts